


Summertime Sadness

by nine_thursdays



Series: Song Fics [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Amry Parrish, Army AU, I'm Sorry, Last Kiss, M/M, Song fic, sad fic, short and sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nine_thursdays/pseuds/nine_thursdays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1-Pick a character/pairing/fandom<br/>2-Turn on your music player to shuffle<br/>3-Write a drabble based on whatever song comes up, but only for as long as the song plays for<br/>4-Do ten of these.</p><p>I'm doing ten of these bc they're awesome, but i changed the rules a lil'.<br/>ENJOYY<br/>4/10</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summertime Sadness

**Author's Note:**

> Song is 'Summertime Sadness' by Lana Del Ray and I think I made myself sad.

‘’Don’t leave.’’

‘’I have to. I’ll come back, I promise.’’

Suddenly, Stiles was done. He shoved Jordan Parrish hard in the chest as angry, hot tears fled down his face

‘’But you CAN’T promise. You can’t know you’ll come back. You could get fucking blown up and I’ll be all alone.’’

Jordan sighed, seeing the anger and betrayed look in his lover’s eyes.

They’d been having this conversation on and off, in varying intensities, since Parrish found out he was being drafted back into the army, straight out to Iraq, and it had come to a head the morning he had to leave, so here they were, having a very private argument on their front doorstep.

‘’It’s a relatively safe place nowadays, Stiles, please don’t be angry, not now, not today, please…’’

His voice cracked on the last ‘please’ and Stiles saw how much this hurt Jordan, even more than it hurt Stiles, so he caved and pulled the older man into a sweet, sad kiss, before wrapping his arms around the others neck and whispering into his army jacket

‘’But this summer was supposed to be amazing. Dinner with my dad every Friday, theme parks, lazy days in bed…’’

They’d had all these plans, and Jordan’s heart was breaking as he thought of how sad both their summers would be now, without each other.

Pulling away, Stiles held Jordan’s face with both hands, looking into his beautiful eyes, swimming in unshed tears, as he spoke with an odd firmness

‘’I’m gonna miss you, like the stars miss the sun, and it’s clichéd and poetic, but I love you and you’re the best, okay.’’

Jordan nodded, closing his eyes and leaning into the slender hands on his face, trying to memorise every touch from is Stiles before they were separated for the longest ninety days in existence.

The he opened his eyes and kissed the younger man as hard as he could, saying everything he didn’t ever say through his lips, searing this touch into the memory of both men, to keep them going for the long days to come.

‘’I love you.’’

And with that, Lance Corporal Parrish was gone, rolling away in the fatigue-coloured jeep under the telephone wires sizzling in the summer heat, which all of a sudden felt so much sadder than before…


End file.
